Forever Endings
by Lucky Kat Kat Kate
Summary: May, Leaf, Misty and Dawn are going to Ribbonview Academy. There they might meet their true love. Who will they be?  This includes contestshipping, ikarishipping, pokèshipping and oldrivalshipping. ON-HOLD, sorry!
1. Starting the new life

Chapter 1:

*Flashbacks*

A little girl with brown hair was sitting at a piano was feeling sad.

"Try harder, little one."said a woman's voice.

Big sapphire eyes looked at the woman and replied "Ok."

The little girl played I'm with you by Avril Lavigne

*Five years later*

The girl was twelve that time

The woman yelled "Harder, harder!"

The girl was feeling with sad and not loved at all

The woman became mad and yelled " What's wrong with you? Why aren't you good like the time you were five?"

The girl had the courage to talk back at her mother this time

" You know what, mom? I quit!"

She slammed the piano and started to stomp down the stage

The woman didn't want her to go and said sweetly "No, honey. You got to practice for the recital tomorrow.

The girl yelled back " I can't take this anymore! You been screaming 'Harder!' for the last eight years of my life! I want to be free and to be at peace for once!"

The girl ran to the door and harshly slammed it

The woman sat at the stage crying

(A/N: Guess who was that girl and the rest of them?)

Next flashback

A little girl dearly loved her father like she would love a cute kitten

The little girl asked her mother " Where's papa? I hadn't seen him since last Monday" (A/N: Today is Tuesday!)

The looked at her loving daughter with sad eyes

She sadly said "Dear, daddy won't be coming back. Sorry."

The mother bursted out with tears

The little girl's emerald eyes quickly grew large when she knew what her mother meant

She ran to her room crying, she missed her father very much.

(A/N: Any guesses of who is this girl?)

Next flashback

Three teenaged girls were going out of the door

One of them said " Sis, we're going somewhere, take care of yourself."

A little oranged-hair girl stepped out of one of the rooms and yelled back " I know!"

After the girls left, the little girl ran to her room crying, she always wished her sisters can take of her and not herself

The little girl had to do everything herself. She cooked for herself, cleaned ater herself and all that stuff. The little was at least 5 and yet she knows how to cook stuff

She had to be like this everyday

(A/N: How about this girl? Who do you think is she?)

Next flashback

A girl with blue hair yelled " Mom! You can't tell me what to do!"

The mother said back " Oh yes I can. And you are certainly not wearing that to school."

The girl hated it when her mother has perfect control of her life

The mother made her wear black tights, a blue skirt, a pink t-shirt and a yellow headband.

The girl told her mother " Mom! You know yellow doesn't really match with pink."

The mother looked irritated and said back " Just go to school. Nobody cares what they look like."

Now that made the girl pissed off right away. She ran to school and just daydreamed of how mad she was

(A/N: Who is this?)

(A/N: Now gonna tell you everything that happened until they lived together to start the Academy.)

May, Leaf, Dawn and Misty met at the begining of middle school. They been the best of friends ever since and they even agreed that they might be close as sisters. Now they graduated middle school, they signed up to a far away Academy.(A/N: Known as the high school) They all got in and Dawn's parents let them buy a house close to the Academy so they can live there for the rest of their school years. They started to live there at the starting of the summer and now is the last day of summer.

Now the story begins

Dawn screamed "Ahhhhhh!"

The girls rushed over to Dawn's room and asked "What?"

"I don't know what to pack for school. I already got my clothes and style ready but...I don't even know what to bring on the first day of high school!"

The girls giggled. Happily, Misty helped Dawn what to bring to high school while Leaf and May continued their packing for high school (A/N: Since Misty was already done a few days ago.)

Dawn cheered "Thanks, Misty! I can always count on you for anything."

Misty laughed " Of course you can and your welcome."

May asked Dawn "Dawn, can you help me with something?"

Dawn rushed to May's room and said "It's a fashion problem right?"

May nodded

Dawn said like she was a teacher "Well you see, since it's the first day, wear something casual. Like."

Dawn rapidly went to May's closet and started flinging clothes

Dawn shouted "Ah ha! This is the perfect outfit I can find in your closet. Here you go!"

Dawn passed May's perfect outfit to her

May looked at the outfit and screamed with delight

May said " Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love it!

May's perfect outfit:

- red t-shirt with a cherry in the middle

- white skirt that ends at her middle thigh

- white shorts that ends at her knee

- white tennis shoes

- red socks

-red headband with a cherry on the left side

May liked this outfit so much

Leaf came in asking "Why am I not in this room with you people?"

Misty said "Then come in!"

The girls kept on jumping on May's bed. The girls were having fun until...Dawn said

"Wait a minute?"

The other girls asked "Yea?"

Dawn laughed "We don't have music!"

The other girls laughed too

Dawn ran to her room and got her speakers and Dawn put her IpodTouch to connect it

May shouted " Put on Party Rock Anthem since there's a party in here!"

Dawn agreed "Good choice!"

The speakers were so loud like the speakers at a party

The girls giggled and kept on partying

(A/N: Party Forever! Lol)

The kept on partying till it was like hmm...let's see...i guess about 10:00.

"OMG! I can't believe it's already ten."

"Really, Leaf?" asked Dawn

Not this again thoughted May

"I always sleep at like two or three in the morning and nothing will make me get out of that rountine." Dawn said proudly

She got that right thoughted Misty

The girls heard Don't stop the Pop by DJ Earworm

"Who is it now?" When Dawn checked the I.D. She screamed very loud.

"Who the hell would give _Conway, _my phone number?"

Nobody said anything

Silenced filled the room until May broke it

"Calm down, Dawn. There must be someway he got it, you know he always stalks you 24/7."

Dawn sighed. " I guess you're right, May."

Leaf said "I'm kinda hungry from the partying we been doing."

"Come on, everyone. I'll make dinner." said Misty

They all cheered

A few minutes later

"Sorry if you don't like what I made for dinner but it's the only quick thing I can make."

Dawn hesitated "No, Misty. We always love your cooking and we still do."

May said "I like chicken soup!"

Leaf giggled "Of course you do."

"So dig in, girls!" Misty exclaimed

"Yeah!"

(A/N: Me: I just wanted to say hello to e-

May: Hey people!

Me: What the hell, May! This is MY moment. Now, get back in the

May: Fine.)

"I'm completely done!"

Dawn sighed and said "We now that because you always finish before us."

"Um...I knew that. Anyway, I'm going to go to sleep now since it's late."

Dawn glared at May

"I meant for me."

Dawn gracefully said "That's more like it."

Leaf giggled. "That's our Dawn and May."

Misty sweatdroppped

Misty was dpne her soup and pushed the bowl in front of her. "I'm going to bed,too."

May happily said " Then, let's go. It's our first day and I don't wanna be late."

Leaf and Dawn just nodded their heads and went upstairs with them

The four girls were peacefully asleep except for Dawn

Dawn just checked her facebook and listened to music on her pink and white earphones on her Ipod Touch

By the time Dawn wanted to go to sleep, it was 1 in the morning.

"I really need some fresh air for some reason."

Dawn went to her balcony and sniffed the fresh air

"Ahh. That's sooooo much better!"

She saw the mansion in front of her. She never actually saw who lived there but she and the girls didn't mind.

Then, Dawn felt someone was watching her. Dawn looked everywhere but saw nothing. She justed sighed and walked back into her room.

The next morning

Misty's P.O.V.

I woke up early as usual. I streched my arms and yawned. I took a quick shower and changed into regular black jeans, aqua t-shirt and royal blue sneakers.

I walked downstairs and decided on which breakfast dish to cook. I decided on on scrambled eggs and bacon. I noticed the time was only 7:15. When breakfast was done, I walked back upstiars to wake up everyone.

I wented to May's room first. I knocked on the door.

"May?"

All I heard was a "Hmmm..."

"Remember, first day of high school, starts today."

May replied "Nooo..."

"Oh well." I said. You miss dinner and-

May came straight to her bathroom and showered.

I giggled. Next was Leaf. When I opened the door, I realized she was already awake.

"Leaf, you want to take a shower?"

Leaf replied ina plain voice. "I already did."

"If you want, you can come downstairs for breakfast if you want."

Leaf sat up from her chair and went to her closet to pick clothes.

"I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Ok."

Now for Dawn, I always put Dawn last because she is hard to wake up.

When I opened her door, she was suprisingly awake too.

"Morning." said Dawn

I asked "What do you mean by morning? You hardly ever wake up this late."

Dawn was sitting in her chair. "I guess so. Anyway, what's for breakfast?"

I smiled. "It's eggs and bacon."

"Oh, one of May's favourites. I'll be down in a few minutes."

I chuckled "Sure."

I skipped downstairs for no reason and saw May eating at the table and Leaf drinking orange juice.

May was wearing her perfect outfit for today and Leaf wore a green v-neck tank top, black tights that reached her knees,a red skirt and white flats.

Leaf asked me "Is Dawn awake?"

I smiled and said "Yes. She was awake before I came into her room."

May ate her last bacon. "Impressive. We never seen her wake up that early for anything."

"True. But she might change or she only woke up for today."

Leaf giggled. "I wonder why everything we do is like faster than we expect."

May finished her breakfast. "I know right. It's like um..."

May looked at her watch

"Now I know, it's like 7:25."

All of a sudden, we heard an "Mhm."

We said "Dawn."

Dawn smiled and said "I'm gonna eat my breakfast fast."

I asked her " How long were you there?"

Dawn thought for a while. "Starting by when May said "Impressive".

Dawn was wearing her white hat, a pink v-neck shirt, a pink and white ruffled skirt and her white up to her knees boots

Dawn sat down to the table with May and started to eat as fast like May. Me and Leaf just blinked.

Dawn was relieved. "Ah, thank God that was finished, I hate to look like a regular person."

I giggled. "But you are a regular person."

Dawn glared at me. "I am not! I am rich!"

"Everyone knows that, Dawn."

May and Leaf just nodded their heads

May looked at the clock. It read 7:40.

May jumped. "We're going to be late! We're going to be late!"

I smirked. "Not if I can help it!"

I ran out to the door with my school bag and turn on my car.

I parked in front of the house or mansion. "Hop in, already!"

The girls rushed through everything and they finally went into my car in 3 minutes.

I was driving to the Academy.

Leaf was amazed."Whoa! So this is Ribbonview Academy."

May smiled. "I love it here already."

I parked in a empty space in the parking spots. I got out of my car then locked it.

I asked everybody "You ready?"

May said "Hell yeah I am!"

Leaf just looked around

Dawn was aready attracting boy's attentions already, even when she didn't do a thing.

I smiled. "Let's go in and get our school days on."

(A/N: Sorry if that was so random.)

We all ran into Ribbonview Academy

**So people, how was this story please review or just read for hits. I hope you like it.**


	2. School Day

**I hope you people like chapter 1! I really wanted to make this story, not like Sky of Virlo. Again, sorry to people who liked Sky of Virlo. Katerianne doesn't own pokèmon. Credit goes to MalibuXinXtheXsunshineXX and Surfergurl14. For some parts of the story. I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 2:

May's P.O.V.

Why did everyone's lockers has to be far away from mine. We just took our papers and left the office. Leaf and Dawn's lockers were close to eachothers so me and Misty went our separate ways.

"Hm...321...324...here I am. 330."

I opened my locker and put my things in it. I closed my locker and there was a green-haired guy in front of me.

He greeted me with a 'hey.'

I smiled and said "Hi!"

He asked me "What's your name?"

"May."

"My name's Drew. Nice to meet you. How come you wear a lot of red?"

"Um. I'm not sure. I really like the colour red it's actually my favourite colour."

'He looks nice' I thought.

He smirked. "Maybe I should call you Red instead."

That really hit me. I really want to punch him right now.

"My name is not Red! It's May!" I yelled

Drew just smirked again. "Well, see you ." Then he left.

"Oh my Mew. He is such a pain."

I just went to my first class which is Math. Math was so boring. But the teacher was nice.

Misty's P.O.V.

"Ok. Um. Oh my Mew. I'm so lost."

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumped into something, or say someone. We both fell on the ground. I looked at the boy. He had raven coloured hair and had brown coloured eyes.

I apoligized. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going."

The boy got up and said, "Oh. It's okay. My name's Ash. What's yours?"

I smiled. "My name is Misty. Nice to meet you Ash."

Ash asked "You look new here. You want me to show you around?"

"Sure. I have trouble finding my locker. Do you know where 903 is?"

He smiled a goofy smile. "Of course I do. In fact, my locker is two lockers away from yours."

I felt happy inside. "That's great. Let's go now."

We both walked over to my locker which was so far away from where we started to walk.

"Here is your locker, Misty!"

I giggled. "Thanks, Ash! It's nice to meet you and thank you for finding my locker."

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Oh, don't mention it. I got to go to my next class now. It's nice to you meet you, Misty."

Ash walked away and I put my things in my locker. Somehow, he makes me very happy.

Dawn's P.O.V.

I hope Leaf is okay at her locker. I got to go to my next class now and Leaf is still at her locker.

I sighed and rushed over to my class.

I was looking back and then went I looked forward, there was something in front of me. I stepped back and what I bumped into was a guy with purple hair and onyx eyes.

"Um...I'm sorry! I didn't mean to."

He just grunted and walked away

That was rude. I mean THAT WAS VERY RUDE! Who would just walk away when someone just said sorry to you! I would be okay if that guy said 'That's okay.'

I just rushed to my next class.

Leaf's P.O.V.

Oh how I wish I said to Dawn to wait for me so I could be ready for my next class.

I had my worried face on. I didn't know where to go. I looked really lost and I am. It says here to go to my science class but i think there wasn't anymore ink and it didn't print the room number properly.

I sighed and walked hopelessly. I felt very alone. Suddenly, a hand went on my shoulder.

I turned around to see a boy with spiky auburn hair with dark black eyes. I looked confused at him.

He asked me "Are you lost?"

Thank Arceus there is someone who wants to help me.

I nodded my head. "Yeah. Can you help find my science class?"

I handed him my paper and he said "Sure! I'm going to that class right now. Follow me."

He started walking and I followed. I sighed in relief.

"Oh yea. My name's Gary. What's yours."

I looked up at his face and said "Oh. My name is Leaf. Thanks for leading the way for my class."

He looked back at me. "Oh you don't have to worry about that. Everybody gets lost on their first day."

I smiled and giggled. We stopped and a door and the room number is 209.

"Okay. Let's go in now, Leaf."

"Okay."

Lunchtime!

May and Leaf sat at a table with their food while Dawn was waiting in line to buy her food.

May ate a burger with fries on the side. Her drink is Nestea because she says it makes her refreshed and relaxed.

Leaf just ate vegetable soup to warm her up and her drink is plain water.

Misty came into the cafeteria skipping and humming. May noticed that quickly like a blink of an eye.

When Misty came to sit down at the table, May asked her "Why you happy?"

Misty giggled and said "I met a guy."

Dawn came to the table and yelled "You met a guy!"

"Yes I met a guy, Dawn!"

Dawn squealed. "I can't believe Misty is the first one to see the one of her life!"

Leaf asked "Is he cute?"

May joined in, "Yea! Is he cute?"

Misty looked around to cafeteria to see where Ash is. She spotted him at a table with his freinds.

Misty pointed to him, "That's him. That's the guy."

The girls looked at Ash. May looked at his friends then she spotted Drew in there.

May growled. Misty was confused. "Don't you like Ash?"

May snapped out of her violent thoughts and said "Oh no! I like Ash for you but it's one of his friends that bothers me."

May pointed to Drew who was laughing. Misty smiled.

"I think he's a perfect match for you. Green and Red goes really well with eachother."

May justed glared at Misty then Drew.

Dawn and Leaf kept on saying 'Aww!' then Dawn noticed the guy she bumped into earlier. She was still mad at him, but she didn't want to ruin the moment so she kept on doing what she did.

Leaf was done with her soup. She was tired already. Leaf looked at Ash's friends, then she noticed Gary. She smiled when she looked at him. Gary noticed her and he smiled back.

Leaf kinda blushed a little but she became her old self again.

The girls just talked and talked until lunch was finished.

"Oh damn!"

Leaf asked "Yea, May?"

"I got to go to music because I like that subject."

Dawn chuckled. "Go, May. Have the time of your life playing music for the first day."

"Thanks, girls. You are the best."

May ran out of the cafeteria to go to music.

Misty came back and said "I got to go to my next class. You girls should go to your next class too."

Dawn and Leaf said "We know."

The three girls walked out of the cafeteria and went their separate ways.

May's P.O.V.

I entered the music room and it's oneof the biggest music rooms I've ever seen. I love it already. There's even a huge stage in the front to preform. I think.

I took a seat in the front row. The stage reminds me of that time when I was five. But it also reminded me of that time my mother keeps yelling at me.

I sighed and looked at the stage. Someday I will preform there again. I smiled to myself. The music teacher came in.

"I am so sorry I am so late. But, welcome to the music room! One of the biggest rooms in Ribbonview Academy!"

The music teacher went up the stage and kept walking back and forth.

"I am Ms. Irisa. I am the music teacher. I will point to one student and they will say their names."

Thank Arceus, there were not that much people in this class. There were only like ten or eight.

Ms. Irisa pointed at a girl with long blond hair.

"My name is Sarah Marine."

Skip the names, I'll just list them

Sarah Marine

Marlin Walters

Melissa Hurmin

Drew Hayden

Me

Wilson Saki

Amy Rose (A/N: I don't own this from Sonic)

Justin Rausi

That's it

"Now that everybody knows some people, everybody get up here and get an instrument that you can play." said Ms. Irisa

Oh my Mew. I can't choose one! I played lots of instruments after I quit the piano.

"May?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yes, Ms. Irisa."

"Is there a problem?"

I scratched the back of my head. "I can't choose an instrument because I play many of them."

Ms. Irisa giggled a little. "That's so simple. Pick the instrument that you're best at."

I thought for a moment. I'm best at piano and flute and bass gutiar. Hm. I'll just choose flute.

I stepped on to the stage and got a good flute that's not busted.

Ms. Irisa nodded her head. "Ok everyone. Let's play a simple song like Jingle Bells, and don't ask any questions because I like this song and I'm cheery now."

Everybody sweatdropped.

"Ok. 3...2...1!"

A few seconds later...

"Thank you, everyone. That was fantastic."

A few minutes later about the basic notes

"Oh! That was the bell. See you all tomorrow."

Everyone left the music room

Leaf's P.O.V.

Oh my Mew. I was in language. All I ever thought about is nothing. My language teacher, Mr. Eirop, was very boring. All I ever heard coming put his mouth was 'blah blah blah...'

I looked at everyone in my class. They were daydreaming like me but Mr. Eirop didn't seem to mind at all.

I let my head on the desk, I was about to fall alsleep but the bell rang. I yawned and went to the only class me and the girls have together, Drama.

I rushed there right away. I got there just in time before I got late.

Dawn saw me and signaled me to come over.

I ran over to her and said "Hey! What's up?"

"Oh nothing. There's like only eight people in this class. Can't you believe that?"

I giggled. "Really? Let's see for ourselves."

May and Misty came into the class now.

May waved her hand at us.

"Misty, they're over there. See?"

"Oh."

They both walked over to me and Dawn and sat down.

Dawn told May and Misty, "There are only eight people and we are four of them. Can you believe that?"

May was like "Oh my Mew! Really?"

Misty just smirked. "Let's just see who the other four are."

The teacher came in. She has long brown hair and she wore only pink.

"What's up! My name is Ms. Baxter, but who cares about last names, just call me Marie!"

Everyone just sweatdropped

"Sorry, we're late, Marie."

**Done! Finally, please review and continue to read this story. I am so lucky I have no homework today so I can finish this. Now it's for Adventure in our life. Thanks for everything. Guess who said 'Sorry we're late, Marie.'**

**Continue to read next week or so.**

**Kate**


	3. Waiting

**Thank you all people for loving my story like there's no tomorrow. That's just an expression. Anyway since this story is most popular, I will continue this one first than go to Adventure in our Life. Anyway this is chapter 3. Katerianne doesn't own pokèmon.**

Chapter 3:

Normal P.O.V.

"Sorry, we're late, Marie."

Everyone looked at the door. There we saw, Ash, Drew, Gary and Paul.

The boys came in and took their seats beside us.

Marie clapped her hands to get our attention.

"Ok, everyone. Since you people don't even know eachother, you people will be doing the mirror exercise. You need to choose a partner. Since the gender is equal, you have to choose a partner of the opposite gender. I will be watching."

Everyone sweatdropped and then sighed.

May's P.O.V.

I looked around me. Everyone got a partner. Even Dawn with Paul! How did they get along?

"May?"

I quickly truned around and saw Drew in front of me.

"Yea? I will be your partner since everybody got somebody."

"Well, that was easy enough."

After a few minutes of the mirror exercise

"Ok. Now you people know eachother now. You will have to do a project."

Everyone shouted "Say what!"

Marie nodded her head. "Yep! That's what I said."

Everyone groaned

"Oh come on! It's gonna be easy! Anyway, the project is about choosing a play to act out, draw and design posters for the play and find some research about it."

Everyone sweatdropped

"Oh yeah! It's due in two weeks!"

The bell rang!

"That's the bell! Have fun!" Marie waved good-bye at us.

While they were walking in the hallway.

Dawn asked "Do we start our play today?"

Leaf replied "I don't mind starting today."

May and Misty agreed with them.

May asked Drew "Can we start our project today?"

"I'll ask the guys if they want to."

May smiled. "Thanks."

After a few seconds

"They said yes but we have soccer practice. So you can wait for us in the bleachers."

"Sure! But I need to get some things in my locker if I get bored there!"

Drew smirked. "Come on. Let's go there then."

May and Drew started walking to their lockers.

"Um...I forgot my Ipod Touch and more things. Can I get it?"

Paul just shrugged and walked with her

"Oh yea. Hey, Leaf!"

Leaf turned around and said back "Yeah!"

Dawn shouted "Aren't you gonna bring something to do."

Leaf shook her head. "I'll just go with Gary to the soccer field."

"Oh well."

Leaf and Gary walked to the soccer field while Dawn and Paul walked to her locker.

"I'm gonna be bored at the soccer practice so I'm gonna bring homework. You wanna come with me, Ash?"

Ash smiled his goofy smile. "Sure!"

Misty giggled.

With May and Drew,

So I got my Ipod Touch, MP3 player, my sweater, my flute I borrowed from Ms. Irisa and finally my notebook, I hope Drew doesn't think I take too long.

I slammed my locker door and locked it. "Now I'm ready to go."

Drew smirked, "Took you long enough."

I pouted after he said that. We silently went to the soccer field.

Now with Dawn and Paul,

"Ok! I got my Ipod Touch, some food, my sunglasses, my sweater if I get cold, my cellphone and finally my sketching book."

Paul just silently stood there watching.

I got annoyed. "Why are you just standing there?"

"Waiting for you."

"Oh! Well, I'm done! Let's go now!"

I justed skipped there while Paul just walked.

We finally reached the soccer field!

Paul pointed to the bleachers, "Your friends are over there. Wait there until we come to pick you up."

I just shrugged and ran to my friends

I sat down beside them, "Hey! Where's Misty?"

Everyone looked around. May's head went up and she said, "I forgot! She is with Ash to go get her things!"

Leaf giggled. "Oh la la!"

Dawn winked and said with pride, "She definitly deserves him. If he makes her happy all the time, that's the perfect guy for her."

May and Leaf nodded then smiled. May went back to her Ipod Touch and Leaf went back to her science homework.

Dawn looked at the soccer field. Paul was playing there. He was good at it too. He swiftly passed his opponents and scored a goal. Dawn actually smiled when he scored a goal.

"Hey! So you're over there!"

Misty ran to us and sat down. I snapped out of my gaze and said, "Oh. Hey!"

"I'm gonna get snacks from that vending machine over there. Want something?"

Dawn thought for a while. "I want Sun chips. Surprise me!"

Misty ran and said, "Ok."

I was watching Paul again.

"OH MY GOSH! I LOVE THIS SONG!"

May was jumping up and down and I was confused.

"What song is it?"

May grinned. "You know Adele!"

I was like, "Yeah!"

"It's somebody like you!"

I screamed too. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because it just came on!"

Me and May started singing 'Somebody like you.'

Leaf was getting annoyed. She asked nicely, "Can you please keep it down, my science teacher needs my homework tomorrow right away."

May apoligized and I apoligized after her.

Misty ran to us again. "Here's your sun chips, Dawn. Why are you guys screaming? Were you cheering for the team that's playing now?"

May shook her head. "Nope! I was listening to Adele. Somebody like you."

Misty smiled a little. "Yeah. I like her singing. Isn't it so bad that Adele might have throat cancer. I saw on facebook."

May's eyes widen. "WHAT THE FRICK!"

May was now standing on one of the benches. "WHY?"

Dawn sweatdroped. "May! Get dawn please."

"Yo!"

Everyone looked down at the soccer field. It was Coach Haniten. He asked "Would you keep it down please? The team is getting distracted by your screaming!"

May got off the bench and yelled "Sorry!"

May sat down and crossed her arms. I could really tell she was in a glum mood.

I asked her "Do you want some food?"

May nodded. I just shrugged and sat down with her. I took out my sour keys and handed her one. She took it and ate it with one big gulp. I just stared and her then sweatdroped.

Misty sighed. "When are they gonna be done yet?"

Me and Leaf sighed too while May just looked away.

Then, we all heard a whistle blowing hard and "OK! That's a wrap everyone!"

We all looked down at the soccer field and saw all the boys go to the boy's changeroom.

Leaf got up and said, "They're done I guess."

Misty replied "Yeah."

May got up and asked "So, do we wait here?"

Dawn nodded her head. "Paul said they will pick us up soon."

A few minutes later

Ash came running to Misty. "Hey, Mist!"

Misty waved her hand at him. She smiled and asked "Where are the others?"

Then we saw Gary and Paul after him.

May asked them "Where the heck is Drew?"

Gary shook his head and said "This always happens, Drew takes the longest because of his hair."

"That weirdo." is what May muttered under her breath.

"What did you say, April?"

May was suprised when Drew came. "The name's May!"

Drew just smirked and said "Whatever, July." May justed crossed her arms.

Leaf asked "Which house do we go to work."

Gary shouted "Our house!"

The girls just rolled their eyes at him.

"Hey! I saw that! Especially Leaf!"

Leaf giggled and punched him lightly on his arm.

They all walked out of the school.

Dawn asked "What?"

Paul said annoyingly "What now?"

"I can't go on motorcycles!"

Everyone just sweatdropped

**Sorry for the late thing I was lazy for some reason don't worry I was like stressing about tests! And finding some things to write about.**

**Reviews please.**


	4. Fight!

**Thanks everyone for the reviews of how to handle my story. I will also update faster than usual but I have a busy week. I'm so tired.**

Chapter 4:

Dawn's P.O.V.

I closed my eyes with fear. When I opened them, I saw Misty behind Ash in a motorcycle, Gary and Leaf in the other and May about to go behind Drew in one of the motorcycles. May waved to me and asked "Aren't you going to ride in one or are you walking to their place?"

I didn't like walking that much at all but I don't like motorcycles. I sighed and asked Paul, "Where's your motorcycle?"

Paul just pointed his finger at a shiny blue motorcycle. It looks like everyone elses but with a different colour. Paul jumped on to his and I went behind him.

Paul offered me a helmet. I denied it and he sighed and asked me "Do you want to die?" My eyes widened and I shook my head. I took the helmet and put it on my head.

Misty and Ash were first, Gary and Leaf were second, Me and Paul were third and Drew and May were last. Misty and Leaf didn't scream at all, unlike me and May. They seem to be enjoying the ride.

When we left, I screamed so much and I felt so scared. Like May. I hugged Paul's torso and he didn't mind. May did the same but I screamed more and louder. I must be pain to deal with, right?

When we were at the boy's house, I wobbled while I was walking. I couldn't even stand straight. May and the others were fine. When they opened the door, May and Drew were bickering already.

"Don't you dare call me a Airhead!"

"Well, that's what you are!"

Misty came in to stop it. The two didn't mind and they kept on bickering. Misty sighed in disappointment. She smiled a sad kind of smile. "I regret doing this but."

She took out her huge mallet and whacked them both in one hit. They both fell to the ground and rubbed their heads. They both asked "What did you do that for?"

Everyone sweatdropped. Leaf and Gary rolled their eyes and said "Because of your bickering." May stood and a put her hands on her hips. "We are not bickering! Even if we are, he started it!"

Drew stood up, still rubbing his head and protested "No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"  
>"Yes!"<p>

"No!"

Again, everyone sweatdropped. Ash pointed his finger at the front door. "Can we go inside now?"

Misty nodded adn told tehm all to get in or they will HAVE to stay outside. Leaf and Gary rushed in because Leaf told him to and me and Paul just walked in slowly.

Leaf's P.O.V.

Me and Gary rushed in into the boy's house.

We were panting. I stood up first and smiled at him. He looked up at me and smiled back. I was like OMG in my mind. Gary stood up and asked me "What play you want to do?" I shrugged.

"Let's go ask the others."

Gary replied with a nod. When we turned around, we saw Dawn and Paul bickering this time. This time May and Drew were between them. Me and Gary just blinked. Gary whispered, "Well, this is a change." I giggled. I looked around for Misty and Ash and saw them sitting and talking under a Maple leaf tree.

"How dare you call me the worst dresser in the world? I happen to have tons of clothes! Half made by me and half made by my hired designer!"

Paul just rolled his eyes, and yelled back annoyingly. "Well, who cares about fancy or casual clothes made by yourself or some famous designer!"

Dawn was boiling hot. She just walked away saying "Well, apparently you do!"

May was confused, she asked me to follow Dawn. I gave her a _don't make me please _face. She glared at me meaning, she really wanted me to come.

I sighed and ran after her.

Gary looked around and followed Paul with Drew.

**Sorry for late update. I'm tired and I have a test tomorrow. Anyway, sorry for short chapter. I'm done finally.**


	5. Hey! We're neighbours

**Thanks everyone! I have completely nothing to say now. Sorry for late updates!**

Chapter 5:

Dawn's P.O.V.

Damn Paul! He is so stupid. Ugh! I wish I was at my house right now!

BOOM!

"Ow! WHat did I just hit?"

Dawn looked at what she bumped into. It was a cherry blossom tree. A very similar cherry blossom tree.

Dawn wondered, 'Could this be?'

Flashback:

"Hey, Leaf! I think I want to put my new cherry blossom tree here!"

Leaf turned around to see me. "I think that's a perfect spot to plant your tree, Dawn."

Dawn smiled, "Thanks, Leaf."

After a few minutes of planting it

Dawn took a deep breath, then she smiled again.

"This cherry blossom tree is very special. I'll put a red ribbon around a high branch."

Dawn climbed up a few branches and took out a lacy red ribbon that has my name.

"I'll just put it up here,a small branch but a high one."

End

I thought for a moment, Let's just see if it's mine.

I started climbing a few branches like before. I started to look for it, helplessly. I checked for every small branch I could find.

"Hm. Not here. Not here. Not here. How come?"

I just sat there in disappointment. I sighed and looked up. Suddenly, my red ribbon is there. I smiled and said "It is mine." I started climbing again. The branch before wasn't small. This time it was long. Dawn giggled softly, "It must have grown but the ribbon was still in place.

May's P.O.V.

"Dawn! Dawn!"

Me and Leaf was running and looking for Dawn. Misty just ditched us again to be with Ash for a while. I sweatdropped for thinking that Misty will be looking for Dawn, too.

"You found her yet?"

I stopped and turned around and all I saw is Drew and Gary.

I replied, "No. Where's Paul?"

Gary bit his lower lip, "Um. You don't wanna know." Drew shook his head.

Leaf had a sad face and said "Awww. Please tell me and May."

Leaf looked completely innocent, like she was a little girl. Gary just stared at her beauty. Drew snapped his fingers in front of Gary.

"Hey? Gary?"

Gary snapped back into reality and asked "Yea?"

Drew sighed in disappointment and replied, "Tell them about Paul."

"Ok. Paul went back into his room and now he's throwing furniture for no reason."

I was completely confused. I asked "What?"

Leaf just shook her head at me. She whispered, "He's upset because he cause a fight between them."

I smiled at that and said "Oh!"

Drew muttered, "Such a airhead."

I glared at him and asked, "What did you say?" Drew smirked and said, "Let's just find Dawn and get them to be friends again."

Everyone agreed.

Misty's P.O.V.

"Your backyard is so beautiful, Ash!"

Ash just shrugged and said "Yeah it is."

Misty looked at the huge pond in front of her. She asked him, "How did you afford this?"

Ash walked up to her and replied, "Well, Drew's parents are very rich and he is gonna to have all the money when his parents are very old."

I sighed and replied, "Oh."

I stared at my reflection for a long time. Hey! Speaking of time, what time is it?. I looked at my watch and whispered, "It's only 6:00." Ash put his hand on my shoulder. He asked me, "Is something wrong?"

I smiled at him, "Nope. It's just I'm wondering where's Dawn. I hope she's okay." Ash laughed, he said "You don't want to know what's Paul doing."

I looked at him, "What's he doing?" Ash just shook his head and replied, "I'll tell you later." A Goldeen jumped out of the water and went back in. I was completely amazed.

I said, "Let's just stay here a little while."

Dawn's P.O.V.

I was so happy when I figured out this is my cherry blossom tree. I never knew it got this huge. Oh well. Wait a minute. If this is MY cherry blossom tree, that means.

I turned my head to the left a little and saw my house. I grinned and thought _YES!_ I got off my cherry blossom tree and walked to the front door. I reached into my pocket and realized I forgot my keys in my bag which appearently is on Paul's motorcycle. I sweatdropped. I should've thought of this better.

I walked into the back for the back door. Then realized that it was locked too. I moaned. I really wanted to go inside my house right now.

I sat on a bench in my backyard. My backyard wasn't that small or that big. It's just the right size. I just wished the temperature won't be cold as much. But then a huge wind came by and made the temperature go down. How can this day go any worse?

I remembered something finally!If there's a problem like mine, there's a secret door to lead for my room. Everyone in the house has their own secret door. Like, Leaf in a pine tree and May in a rose patch and Misty in the greenhous. It's actually called a passage way but I rather call it secret door.

I went to the garden in the back andwent to a morning glory patch. I went to my knees to find a small crystal blue flower. I looked everywhere and found it. I smiled. I tapped the center and tapped three petals for my secret code.

After I was done, the flower started bouncing up and down, but it's not moving. A square hole came up behind me. I love this part. I jumped in it and it was a slide to go to my huge closet. "Whoa! I haven't been in that for a few weeks." I fell when I got out, good thing there was a pile of clothes for me to fall on.

I went out of my huge closet to go to my room. I hope I didn't make the others feel worried about me.

Leaf's P.O.V.

"Dawn! Where are you? You're making us feel worried!"

This is hopeless. We just went into a fight and now someone's is missing. Me and the others are not getting any luck.

"Leaf?"

It was Gary. "Yea?"

He replied, "Found her yet?" My face went down to the floor then went back on him, "Nope."

"We should get back soon, Leaf."

I nodded. "Let's get May and Drew." He agreed.

We walked over to May and Drew and found them bickering, again. Gary and I sweatdropped. "I think we should go this way, Drew!"

"No! We should go straight!"

May put her hands and her head and growled. "You're such a pain!" Drew smirked and smiled. He replied, "I know I am."

May just turned away and walked beside me. I asked her, "Can we just go to the boy's house for a while?" She pouted and said "Ok."

Paul's P.O.V.

Yup. I'm still mad at troublesome. She is such a pain sometimes. Whatever. I'm also still throwing things at my bedroom walls. I was tired. I took a seat on my bed, I looked out my windows and found her. Hmm. I found her. Wait what! I stood up and ran to open the windows.

There she is. Reading a light nvel book on her bed. She never even noticed I was watching her. I went out on my balcony and jumped on to hers. Thank Arceus our houses are not that far from eachothers. When I got there, I knocked on her window. She looked up and was surprised. She stood up and opened the windows for me. She asked me, sternly, "What are you doing here?" "My room is just there." I pointed to my room. She looked at it and shrugged.

She had a sad face. She finally said, "Now we're neighbours too." She jumped on her bed and said, "You can come in too if you want."

I decided to come in for a while. When I came in, it was so freaking burning hot in there. I sighed and asked, "What temperature do you keep your room?"

"I like high temperates because I'M Dawn Berlitz."

I just rolled my eyes.

Dawn's P.O.V.

_Oh goody_, I thought sarcastically. _Now we're neighbours too._

**That's a wrap! Sorry if it sucks. Reviews!**


	6. Finally! Some Work!

**Sorry for bad chapter. You people are now confused. Sorry. Anyway here's chapter 6.**

Chapter 6:

Dawn's P.O.V.

"Hey, Paul. We should find the others and tell them that I'm not missing."

Paul just shrugged and went on my balcony. I rolled my eyes and followed him. He went on top of my railing and jumped to his balcony. _Make sure to clean the railing._ I thought. When it was my turn to jump on to his balcony, I was scared to death because I was scared of heights and I didn't want to fall down. Well, I want to try everything so I stepped up to my balcony and almost lost my balance.

Thank Arceus I got my balance back. I sighed. "Aren't you jumping yet?" he asked. My eyes closed and I answered "No." Paul rolled his eyes.

Paul's P.O.V.

_What the heck? I thought she's not afraid of anything. I stand corrected. _I thought. "Would you want me to catch you?" I asked sarcasticly. She didn't say anything. So I was heading to my room. "Wait!" I turned to face her. "Don't leave me." she cried. I sighed. She finally jumped and fell on me. I was okay though. "What the heck was that for, Troublesome?" She grinned sheepishly and said, "I'm sorry."

We went downstairs and opened the front door. We opened it and all we see in front of us is Leaf, Gary, May and Drew. May ran and hugged Dawn. "We thought you were lost!" Leaf came up and corrected May, "Um. No we didn't. You did." May sweatdropped. Gary asked, "Can we get some work done now?" Ash and Misty came from the backdoor and exclaimed, "Everybody's here, Misty." Misty hated people saying the obvious to her, so she hit him with her mallet.

K.O. by Misty

Ash was lying down on the floor, with satrs around his head. "Am I in space?" he asked. Everyone laughed at him but I just smiled a little.

Leaf's P.O.V.

"Again as Gary was saying, can we go to work now?" Everyone said yes. Misty came up and explained, "Marie said we need to pick a play from the olden days and do a skit, make a poster and have some research about it." Dawn raised up her hand and said, "I'm doing research!" I pointed to May and asked, "You're doing the skit since you're good at acting, right?" May blushed and muttered, "I'm not sure." Drew smirked and explained "Then you're doing the skit with me since I'm good at acting here, too." May rolled her eyes as a sign for ignoring him. "I guess I'm doing the poster with some of you." I spoke. Misty smiled and said, "Me and Ash are doing it with you." Ash woke up and asked, "What happened?" Paul finally said sosmething and said, "You got K.O. by Misty, Mr. Dense." Ash just gaped and exclaimed, "**I **got beaten by a girl!" Misty took out her trusty mallet and proudly said, "Heck yeah I did!" Ash waved his hands at her and pleaded, "Please don't hit me with that again." Misty put her mallet away and sighed. Dawn asked Paul, "So aren't you doing the poster or the research with me." He just shrugged and said, "Research." Dawn grinned. Drew told Gary that he's gonna work with Leaf and the others on the poster. May asked, "Which play are we doing?" Everybody smiled evilly at her and Drew. "What?" me and Drew asked at the same time.

"You got to be effin kidding? Me and Drew will not do that play?"

Misty smirked, "Oh heck yeah you two will!" Everyone else was on her side except for DRew and her. May dropped down and started fake crying, everybody sweatdropped. I said, "May, Romeo and Juliet is one of the most popular plays in the world. We can get a good grade on this you know." May look up at her and went back down. Drew didn't really mind doing the play at all. At least he isn't any trouble.

Gary whispered into Drew's ear. I have no idea what it teased "Hey, May. The perfect pokèmon for you is _Slowpoke_!" Others snickered while My was chasing him, it seems like the plan was to get May to follow him into one of the rooms and practice the skit for the play. I high-fived Gary and commented him, "Great job!" He smiled and said, "It was nothing." Dawn yelled, "Let's go to work!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and went to different rooms to work. Misty, Ash, Gary and I went to a big room filled with art supplies. Paul took Dawn to his room to research about Romeo and Juliet. May was calming down about Drew's insult and went to practice a skit.

Two hours went by and everyone was hungry. "I'M HUNGRY!" complained Ash. Again, Misty wacked him with her mallet.

K.O. by Misty! Again!

**Done! Sorry if late. Again, please review.**


	7. Dinner and Home

**Sorry again, for VERY late update. I got sick because of the snow and cold. At least I'm better a little bit. Anyway this is the next chapter. Also, this is gonna be a short chappie so don't say I didn't warn you.**

Chapter 7:

Normal P.O.V.

"Can I use your kitchen to cook dinner?" asked Misty. Ash stood up from the ground and said "Sure." The boys just shrugged and went somewhere with the girls. "So, I'm gonna make dinner now."

A few minutes later

"Hey everybody! Dinner is almost done!" Dawn ran up to Misty and asked her, "What are we having?"

Misty faced her and smiled. She replied, " We're having fried rice and sushi." Dawn loved sushi! So, she squealed and yelled in the house "HEY! EVERYONE! WE'RE HAVING SUSHI!" NObody answered and DAwn hated to be ignored so she yelled harder **"HEY! EVERYONE! WE'RE HAVING SUSHI!"**

Everyone came down with hands on their ears. Drew said, "WhAt the heck was that for?" Dawn smirked, "I hate being ignored the first time so I yelled harder to make you hear what I said." Ash ran to Misty and asked, "What are having? What are we having?" Misty laughed at his childish personality and repeated, "We're having friend rice and sushi, like Dawn yelled earilier." Leaf asked "Is it done yet?"

"Wait like a few minutes. How about watch a movie?" Everybody cheered and rushed to the living room. Misty laughed.

In the living room

"Drew! We are watching this!" May yelled. "No!" Drew refused. "We're watching Real Steel." **(I have no idea what to put down as the movies but please bear with me)** May shook her head and said, "Hey! We're watching Breaking Dawn Part 1! Right, girls?" Leaf and Dawn nodded their heads. "What's going on in here?" Everyone looked at the door and saw Misty with dinner. May finally answered, "Me and Drew were fighting about which movie were suppose to watch. I was thinking Breaking Dawn and he was thinking Real Steel." I looked at everybody else. Gary and Leaf were whispering something with eachother. Dawn and Paul were just sitting beside eachother in silence and Ash is playing Call of Duty, I think.

"Oh, you just didn't!" DRew smirked and replied "But I _did!_" May lifted up her fist and almost punched Drew's face. Drew dodged by benting down to the floor. Drew pulled on of May's legs and pulled her down. "Ow!" May rubbed her back and slapped Drew. Misty sweatdropped at their fight while they continued to fight more. "I guess nobody's gonna get dinner." said Misty. Ash stopped his video game and grabbed his plate and food, he ran to the dinner table and started to eat. _"So typical." _thought Misty. I turned around to find everyone getting food from the table.

10:00 pm

May's P.O.V.

Drew is watching t.v. in his impressive room. It's very classy and casual at the same time. HIs room seems more better than mine. I just went to wash my face then found Leaf and Gary sleeping together, or say, Gary's head on top of Leaf's while Leaf's head is on top of his chest. I shook my head at that. I saw Misty laughing so hard because of Ash. Misty is now on the ground laughing. Dawn is having a quiet conversation with Paul which she is actually enjoying. I went to Misty and tapped her shoulder to get her attention. I knew I got her attention but she couldn't stop laughing.

I sighed, and asked "Can we go home now? I'm tired." She stoped laughing a little bit and said, "Sure. Let's tell everyone." I went to the living room and while Misty told Ash she is going now. I went to Leaf and Gary and woke Leaf up, she groaned and streched her arms. She asked me, "Are we going home now?" I nodded my head, she stood up and headed for the door. I went to Dawn and told her we're going. She stood up and politely said good-bye to Paul and skipped to the door. I smirked at her childish doing and walked to the door, I yelled "Bye!", with no response. I shrugged and walked outside.

"Where's the house?" asked Leaf half awake, half asleep. Dawn pointed to our house which was right beside us. "Wow. Epic fail." I pointed out. Misty nodded in agreement. "Let's go inside now. We have school tomorrow." Dawn said while opening the door.

**Sorry it took very long. I was lazy and got sick so sorry. Anway, hope this was good. Reviews, Kate.**


	8. Christmas Special

**This is a Christmas special! This is my christmas present to you! This might be random at some parts. Sorry for people who don't celebrate Christmas but, I'm Christan. I'm proud of it and not afraid to tell people. This chapter is gonna be OOC because they are boyfriend and girlfriend here and I didn't make that chapter yet. I kept this a sercret from you people thill it's almost christmas. Anyway, I'll be making these special chpaters because of holidays. Hope you like it. Also, I will be telling this story.**

The gang is going to have a christmas party at a private house in California. Everyone is so excited. They're already there.

Normal P.O.V.

ON CHRISTMAS EVE~

"OMG! This is so exciting, isn't that right, Paul?" Dawn asked him sweetly. He just rolled his eyes. Dawn just pouted. Dawn and Paul were going outside to watch the view from there. May is snuggling with Drew, so is Leaf with Gary. Ash and Misty were sitting on the table on the porch, mostly making disses at eachother like 'You're so fat,when you go on the elevator,you have to go down!' and 'You're so ugly, you make blind kids cry.' LOL! While Drew was sleeping peacefully, May got off the couch and crawled her way to the christmas tree. She laughed and smiled evily. She searched for the gift from Drew and found it. "Ah ha!" she victoriously said then clamped her hands on her mouth.

She turned around to find them still sleeping. She sighed in relief and she shook the small box up and down. _I wonder what's in it? I'm soooo gonna open it now! _she thought in her head. She was about to tear off the wrapping, then a hand touched her shoulder. "EEEEEKKKKKK!" cried May. "What are you doing?" asked Drew. May blushed and stuttered, "Um. Uh. Um." She bit her lower lip. Drew glared at her and sacasticly asked, "Oh, you didn't try to open my gift to you?" May glared right back at his sacastic question. He shook his head and explained, "May, you're going to open the gifts at midnight." May pouted and whined, "Aww. I wanna open it now." Drew smirked. "Too about this present?" He started to tickle her.

"Drew! Stop-it!" May cried. Misty came and saw us. Drew kept tickling me and May tried to stop him. Misty thought,_ Not again._ Sht took out her mallet and whacked us. It didn't really hurt since she hit them lightly. "What the heck are you two doing?" she asked. Drew smirked and answered, "May was going to open presents." May looked away like she was innocent. Ash came in and whined, "I want food." Misty faced him and said "Wait a minute." Ash smiled and sat on the couch. "May! Please don't do this _again."_ Misty asked, politely. May pouted at her and everyone in the room. It was so adorable! Also, awkward since she's like 16 or 17. Ash had an idea and said "Why can't you two go outside and join Dawn and Paul?" May rushed to her her room and Drew smirked at her.

May came out saying, "Ta-da!" She was wearing a yellow and white striped tank top with white short shorts with a black belt. She was wearing brown sandles with white sunglasses. Drew just continued on walking to his room. He came out a few minutes later wearing black pants and a dark red shirt that truly showed his muscles with black shoes. May grabbed Drew by the hand and dragged him outside. "See ya later!" chriped May as she headed out the door.

Outside~

"Come on, May. Let's find Dawn and Paul now." Drew said while walking towards the back of the house. May was kneeling down to look at some red tulips. "But, they're so pretty. Just wait till I take this picture." She took out her silver camera from her pocket and took the picture of the tulips. She stood up and ran to Drew to cling her arm around his. "Oh. They're over there." Drew said as he pointed her finger at them. Paul and Dawn were on a picnic blacket having some food. Paul was looking somehow bored while Dawn was trying to feed him some fried rice. **(lol)** "Come on, Paul. You gotta eat some, you know I made this." she whined. Paul sighed and took a bite from it. "How is it?" she asked, nervously. He chewed some more and finally answered, "It's good." May waved her arm in the air and yelled, "Dawn!" Dawn looked up and smiled. She asked, "Would you like to join us?"

May nodded her head constantly. She ran to them while dragging Drew down the hill. Drew looked at the view in front of them and was amazed. California was a good place. There were beaches and palm trees. THe sky was very light blue with no clouds in sight, it really was a pretty scene and the sun was shining so brightly. There were also tall buildings and other things. May got her food. She stuffed a crab meat sushi in her mouth, and chewed happily. I shrugged and took a plate and ate some food. It really was good. The fried rice was very tasty and the sandwiches were filled with awesome meat mixed with some vegtables.

"Hey! You guys forgot about us!" Leaf yelled at us. Leaf raced down the hill with Gary and sat down with us. "You guys didn't wake us up." she whined at us. We all sweatdropped. "OH! Sushi!" Leaf took some sushi and ate it. "It tastes so good! Who cooked it?" Everybody looked at Dawn and she cheered, "I did!"

Gary looked up and saw Ash and Misty making out. "Hey!" he called out. Ash and Misty looked down and blushed, furiously. "Come down and join us!" May offered. "Sure!" they said happily.

They came with us a few minutes later, and ate their food. Well, most of the food went in Ash's stomach. "Here are some California Rolls, since we're in California!" Dawn chriped. Everyone cheered and took one. Again, except for Ash. Ash secretly took _three_ and Misty whacked him with her trusty mallet. Everyone laughed at him while he just lied there on the picnic blacket for a few minutes. They talked and talked until it was getting late. "Wow. It's getting a bit chilly here." Dawn noticed. "Maybe we should go inside now." May nodded and everyone went inside the house.

*Inside the house*

Drew lit the fireplace to stay warm. It was a good feeling to be near it. "Hey, everybody! It's time for the Chirstmas Kringle!" Misty reminded them. Everybody cheered and got their presents. There were eight presents on the ground. May scratched her head and asked "I forgot how to play it again?" Misty slapped her forehead and explained the game, "I remember how the game goes. I think it's you choose a random number in a basket and get any present that's laying down there. If you want a present that someone else has, you take it away from them and they have to choose a present that's still on the ground. But, someone else can take your present too. Also, you can't choose your own present." Dawn pouted at that last comment.

Everybody said, "Oohh." Then, they started to play the game.

"Take a random number, everyone." Dawn said while having a basket of numbers in her hands. Everybody took turns taking one. Leaf had number one. Paul had two. Ash had three. May had four. Misty had five. Drew had six. Dawn had seven. Gary was last. So, Leaf was first to pick a present. She thought for a long time. "Well, hurry up, Leaf." Gary said, irritated. Leaf had a pouting face and showed it to Gary. Gary regretted saying that. "Well. I pick that one."

Leaf pointed her finger at a huge present. Dawn pouted once more and grumbled, "I brought that present." Leaf took the present and stuck out her tongue and teased her by saying, "Well, too bad!"

"My turn now." Paul said, with exactly no emotion, like he didn't care. He took a small present. Dawn glared at him and whispered something in his ear. He shook his head. That made Dawn mad. "Come on!" Dawn begged. He shook his head. Dawn sighed. Everybody sweatdropped and Misty said, "Even though we have exactly no idea what's happening, it's still funny." Ash laughed and finally said, "My turn!"** And now I'm lazy to do the rest so skip to the opening the kringle gifts.** "Yes!" Ash yelled as he raised up his basket of food. Everybody sweatdropped.

"How did you know it was a basket of food?" Misty asked, nervously.

"I smelled it!" he answered proudly. "And, you brought this basket." Misty rolled his eyes.

Leaf opened her gift and gasped. Dawn pouted when she gasped. Everyone looked what she got and it was lots of pink eyeshadow, pink lipstick, pink blush and pink etc. "Wow, Dawn. That's what you brought." he said, sarcasticly. She opened her gift and 'aww'-ed. She got a cute pink hello kitty plush. "Who brought this?" she said while hugging the plushie tightly. Paul answered, "Hmm." Dawn hugged him and whispered "Thank you." Gary scratched his head and said, "Imagine if one of the boys got it."

May opened her's next and laughed. "Of course!" she said, while holding headphones. Drew smirked and May hit him lightly on the arm. Misty opened hers and got a three five dollar bills. Everybody got surprised at that except for Ash, who was laughing. "What the heck?" Misty asked, while hitting him many times. "Don't EVER give money in the Christmas Kringle!"

Drew and Paul opened theirs and got the smae thing, which was Ferrero Rocher. Finally, Gary opened his gift and got a wireless computer mouse. Leaf looked at it and asked, "Wow. How brought this?" May looked away and whistled. Drew smirked at her again. "Now. It's time for real presents!" May cheered with her fist in the air.

May immediately rushed and took her presents under the christmas tree. She gathered them and took them to the couch and started to find the present Drew got her for Christmas. She found it and raised it in the air. "Found it." Drew sat beside me and asked, "Can't wait?" She nodded her head constantly until Drew took the present away from her. She pouted and tried to take it back, but Drew was a bit taller than her and he raised his arm high enough that May couldn't reach it.

May asked, "Can I have it back?" Drew sighed and tossed it to her. She caught it skillfully and tore of the wrapping. It was a normal sized velvet box and she opened it. She gasped. Everybody rushed to her to see if she's okay. Inside the velvet box, was a charm bracelet, with genuine ruby red roses and genuine ocean sapphires. The girls 'aww'-ed while the boys smirked. Drew glared at the boys and asked, "What are you guys smirking about?" They looked away.

They didn't answer and Drew smirked at them. "So, I got the best gift. I won the bet." May looked at the boys and so did the girls. They asked at the same time, "What bet?" Drew flipped his hair and explained, "We had a bet. Who ever got their girlfriends the best gift wins. I won. Give me my money now." The boys searched their pockets Leaf hugged Gary and said to everyone, "Who cares about who bought the best gift, it's about how much the person cares. Like, Gary got me a green shirt with a mini plushie of me!" She showed everyone the plushie doll of her and told them, "It will be special no matter what."

Dawn asked Misty, "What Ash got you?" Misty show them a photo book of pictures of Ash and Misty. Misty blushed and hugged Ash. "It's soooo the best gift ever. How about you, Dawn?" Dawn showed them a pink fluffy notebook and a pink necklace with a pink cat with a red bow as the pendant. "Good thing Paul got me the pink notebook because I'm running out of space in my old diary." Paul rolled his eyes at her. "Hey." Dawn slapped his arm.

After all the showing gifts to the people, they talked all night and had fun. They sang on the kareoke Dawn rented them. They all laughed at some of the singing and they danced. They ate turkey for dinner which was werid because turkey is for Thanksgiving. Well, who cares. They had a great christmas night and it was tiring. They slept very late like at _4 am._ Wow. They had fun.

**Sorry if it's confusing. Anyway, the boys got their gifts but I was lazy to type it down. Tommorow's Christmas Eve so I finished it today because I'm going to a christmas party in the night. Oh yea, HAPPY CHIRSTMAS! And love your reviews.  
>Candy canes for:<br>-sceptile rocks  
>-Fprmr1<br>-Palkia's Princess  
>That's it. Hope you like it. Oh yea! I'm planing to make a new story inspired by LeafxGreenx3 but I don't know what to name the band and I might want to name the story Torn. Give me your ideas in reviews<strong>

** Peace!  
>Kate<strong>


	9. New Enemies!

**Here I am! Once again! I am feeling better and school is getting hard. Darn it! Anyway, chapter 8 everybody! I'm guessing this will be short like chapter 7. Thanks for reviews.**

Chapter 8:

Few days later

**Misty's POV**

I woke as early as usual. I rubbed my eyes and checked the time. "Hm. It's only 6:00." I lied down my bed again and started to think. _Today is school. Again. _I didn't feel like sleeping again so sat up and stretched my arms to the sky. I walked to my bathroom and took a shower. It was refreshing and it woke me up completely. I'm guessing this would be a good day. I went to my closet to pick some clothes. It was a sunny day today, so I decided to wear a blue and white striped salior shrit and jean shorts.I also wore a cute blue ribbon on my usual side ponytail. I didn't know which shoes to wear, I was completely stuck with aqua wedges or dark blue flip-flops. I'll decide on it later, I went to Leaf's room to wake her up. I knocked on the door and went inside. I heard water running in Leaf's bathroom so I'm guessing she took a shower. I shrugged and went downstairs.

I went to the kitchen to cook breakfast. I cooked toast and butter. **(I don't know what to use for breakfast) **I ate left breakfast on the table for the rest of the girls and went upstairs to wake up May and Dawn. First was May. I opened the door and said, "May. Wake up." May woke up and asked while she strecth her arms, "What day is it?" I chuckled and answered "It's Thursday." May ran to her closet and panicked. "OMG! I got a HUGE quiz today!" I shook my head and asked, "Didn't you study a few nights ago?" May pouted. "So that's a no?" I guessed. She didn't answer and kept on flinging clothes out of her closet. I sighed.

Next was Dawn. I went inside her room and said, "Wake up, Dawn." No response. I said it again and she woke up. "It's school today." she asked me. "Duh. Yeah it's school today." She stood up and yawned. "Okay. Let me get ready." I smiled. I went downstairs, again. Leaf was eating her breakfast. She was wearing a light green and white striped shirt and a red skirt. She was also wear a neon green bow in her hair and black flats. May was upside-down on the couch. I guess she was done with breakfast. She was playing with her Ipod Touch. She was wearing a solid gray shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. She was wearing dark brown uggs and a black and white bandana around her neck.I packed things in my bag and sat on the couch with May. The brunette beside me asked, "Is Dawn up?" I faced her and said "Yeah. I guess she's coming down now." And I was right. We heard footsteps coming downstairs and it was Dawn, of course.

She was wearing a black v-neck tank top with a pink scarf around her neck. She also wore her pink mini skirt and pink high heels. "Hey yall!" she greeted us. She walked over to the table and sat down. She ate some of her breakfast and sighed. I just sat there with nothing on my mind. "Well, it's time for school. Again." May 'aww'-ed because of his test she didn't even study for.

We went outside to find the boys leaving, too. Ash waved at us. "Hey! Do you want to take a ride with us?" I looked at the girls and they nodded to me.

"Sure!" I yelled at him. He walked up to me quickly and explained, "We're going to take the van since there's a lot of us." I smiled. The girls went up to the van and got in. It was a black van. I got in and sat beside Leaf. To make things easier here is the seating. Paul as the driver and Dawn in the passenger seat. Me, Leaf and May sat in the middle seats while the other boys sat in the back.

We got there in the few minutes and started our day.

-xx-

**Dawn's POV**

It was my last period to go to lunch. It all seem like a blur to me because it was fast. I walked over to lunch. I ordered some fries. I walked over to my table. Misty had a sandwich and Leaf had poutine. May had like three different lunches in front of her. I think one of them was a burger. She ate them all and she sighed of the goodness of the food. I sweatdropped and started to eat my lunch. A few minutes later, I was done.

An annoucement came on the P.A. "Attention, students! A dance is coming in a week and a few days. More information is on the bulletin board next to the office." I smiled and grabbed my friends to come with me.

-xx-

I rushed my way there to get there first. I turned around to see but there were a lot of girls there to see the information, too. I sighed and tried to get my way in there but had no luck. "Don't worry, Dawn. We'll get to see it soon." Leaf said. She was right."Well, well well. I never knew May wanted to go to the dance." Drew smirked. May turned around and glared at him. The boys were there.

I rushed to the poster and read every information. I smiled. I walked to Paul and asked him, "Are you going to the dance?" Paul just looked at me, he opened his mouth but, "HEY!" We all turned to the voice who said that. There was two brunettes, one blond and a red-head. "Who do you think you are for hanging out with Paul?" the blond shrieked.

The girls glared at me. "Um. We're friends?" I turned to him and he nodded. "Well. Don't be. You're not even pretty enough to be seen hanging around with him." the blond smirked. "And who do you think you guys are for telling my friend she's not pretty enough." May asked, but half-yelled. Misty was about to take out her mallet but Leaf stopped her.

The red-head smirked. "We're the leaders for the Paul, Drew, Gary and Ash fan club!" The brunette on the left smirked, too. "I'm Melody, the other brunette is Hilary, the red-head is Brianna and the blond one whos hates your friend is Angela."

Hilary glared at us. "You better watch out at the end of the day." Then, they left us. "You better watch out at the end of the day." May and Leaf mocked them.

Me and the others laughed while Paul chuckled. "Wow. I never seen you chuckled." I said. He turned back into his scowl.

**May's POV**

It was only a minute until my last period was done. _I wonder what's gonna happen to us. _I thought. _Are they gonna hurt us? _The bell rang and I quickly ran out the door. I went to my locker and took my things. I went to find the rest of the gang. Dawn was still her class and Leaf and Misty were waiting outside. I waited for Dawn and she came out a few minutes later.

I sighed and asked her, "What the heck? Why were you in there for so long?" Dawn smiled sheepishly. "I had to stay in because I was texting my new friend Lyra."

I sighed again and told her, "We have to go outside now."

-xx-

"What took so long, Dawn?" Leaf asked. "I was texting." Dawn said. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, what you think the _fan girls_ are gonna do to us?" Everyone shrugged. The boys came and joined us. Later, the fan girls yelled.

"See, girls! They're trying to take them away from us!"ran for my life Brianna yelled. We turned around to find looked of girls. Including, Melody, Angela, Brianna and Hilary.

"Get them!" Melody ordered. The fan started running towards us. We screamed in horror and started running away. Dawn couldn't run in high heels, so she took them off and jumped on Paul's back. "Go! Hurry up, Paul! They're coming!" Paul didn't care and ran away.

-xx-

**Leaf's POV**

"Ahh! What the heck is wrong with these girls! They're throwing rocks and stones at me!" I yelled and ran in horror. "They-they don't like ot-other girls with u-us!" Gary panted.

The next I knew May and Drew were next to me and Gary. "OMG! They're throw grenades at us! Can't they be arrested!" May yelled. "Not with the leaders, they're rich so they can do anything. Hurry up, May!" Drew explained.

Gary looked around and asked, "Where the hell are Ash and Misty? They might be beaten up, well, Misty that is." I smirked at him. "Don't underestimate, Misty. Remember her mallet she uses." Gary sighed. "Paul, hurry up!" Dawn ordered.

I looked to my right and Dawn and Paul were there. I was confused. "Hey, Dawn. Why arew you on Paul's back?" Dawn had a duh-face on and explained, "Well I just had to put on my high heels today which is one of my many mistakes so I had to go on Paul's back. How can a girl run while wearing high heels?"

I nodded my head. Ash and Misty were behind us.

**Misty's POV**

"Come on, Ash! We gotta hurry up!" I yelled.

"I'm coming!" Ash yelled.

"Can you believe these girls? They're almost hurting us." Leaf stated.

"Ahhh! Now they're throw some knives!" May yelled. "Let's go to the van! Now!

We all ran to the van and jumped in. _Oh no! No!_ I yelled in my mind. Ash was the driver I knew he drives like a crazy maniac!

We all screamed while Ash had a confused face while driving. He turned to us and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Ash!" I swatted him on the head. "Keep your eyes on the road!"

"Yea!" Everyone agreed. We all screamed while Ash drived so fast. _I hope the police doesn't catch us!_ I thought.

**That's a wrap! The running away from the girls part is all from XxRawrILxX's story Ain't nothing like Summertime! On chapter 12 in the end. Anyway, sorry for not updating and you know I got Torn. Torn is coming up soon. Ok. Love your reviews so much. Peace, Kate.**


	10. Sorry!

I haven't been updating this story right now but I'll try to do it later like when Torn is finished, I guess. I haven't go any ideas lately but I will later in life! Sorry for people who liked it but please wait for a while. I wanted to work on Torn. IT seems interesting.

Bye, Kat Kat Kate


End file.
